newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Cartwright
☀Name: Cartwright Race: Leanshee Attributes 185 ST 11 5 DX 15 100 IQ 12 30 HT 14 30 (HT includes +1 from 'Extra HT') HP 11 Will 11 10 Per 11 10 FP 14 Basic Lift 24 Damage 1d-1/1d+1 Basic Speed 7.25 Basic Move 7 Ground Move 7 Water Move 1 Social Background TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Languages: Advantages 302 Ambidexterity 5 Appearance (Transcendent) (Universal) 25 Charisma (5) 25 Combat Reflexes 15 Damage Resistance (Cloak Deed) (10) (Flexible; Force Field) 50 Eidetic Memory 5 Energy Reserve (Imbuement) (6) (One Power) 9 Enhanced Block (Cloak Deed) (2) 10 Enhanced Parry (Rapier Deed) (1) 5 Extra Attack ((Rapier Deed)) (1) 25 Extra HT (1) (Affects HT) 10 Imbue (3) (Limited Skill Access (One Skill)) 8 Luck (Extraordinary) 30 Skilled Observer (4) 20 Sticky-Fingered (2) 10 Street-Smart (2) 10 Voice 10 Weapon Master (Fencing Weapons) (A small class of weapons) 30 Perks 3 Fast-Draw Training 1 Forced Entry Training 1 Weapon Bond (Rapier) 1 Disadvantages -65 Compulsive Carousing (12 or less) -5 Dependency (Mana) (Very Common) (Constantly) -25 Obsession (Individual Liberty) (Long-Term Goal) (12 or less) -10 Odious Personal Habit (Secretive about his past) (-1) -5 Pacifism (Reluctant Killer) -5 Paranoia -10 Short Attention Span (15 or less) -5 Quirks -2 Likes disarming opponents in duels -1 Proud -1 Skills 159 Acrobatics DX/H - DX-6 9 0 Acting IQ/A - IQ+1 13 4 Administration IQ/A - IQ-1 11 1 Area Knowledge (Fae Lands) IQ/E - IQ+0 12 1 Area Knowledge (Hansit) IQ/E - IQ+0 12 1 Body Language (Human) Per/A - Per-1 10 1 Bow DX/A - DX+1 16 4 Brawling DX/E - DX+1 16 2 Camouflage IQ/E - IQ+0 12 1 Carousing HT/E - HT+2 16 4 Climbing DX/A - DX-1 14 1 Cloak DX/A - DX+2 17 8 Close Combat (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 15 0 Cooking IQ/A - IQ-1 11 1 Current Affairs/TL3 (Politics) IQ/E - IQ+0 12 1 Dancing DX/A - DX+0 15 2 Detect Lies Per/H - Per-1 10 2 Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+1 13 2 includes: +2 from 'Voice' Disarming (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 25 3 Disguise/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+0 12 2 Escape DX/H - DX-2 13 1 Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+2 14 2 includes: +2 from 'Voice' Feint (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 24 2 Fencing Weapons DX/H - DX+8 23 36 Flying Lunge (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 19 0 Grand Disarm (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 15 2 Holdout IQ/A - IQ-1 11 1 Initial Carving (Fencing Weapons) Tech/H - 19 0 Intelligence Analysis/TL3 IQ/H - IQ+2 14 12 Interrogation IQ/A - IQ-1 11 1 Intimidation Will/A - Will+0 11 1 Lockpicking/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 13 4 Naturalist (New Dawn) IQ/H - IQ-2 10 1 Observation Per/A - Per+1 12 4 Penetrating Strike (Fencing Weapons) DX/VH - DX+0 15 8 Philosophy (Sapient morality) IQ/H - IQ-2 10 1 Pickpocket DX/H - DX-2 13 1 Psychology (Applied) IQ/H - IQ+0 12 4 Public Speaking IQ/A - IQ+6 18 1 includes: +5 from 'Charisma', +2 from 'Voice' Scrounging Per/E - Per+0 11 1 Search Per/A - Per-1 10 1 Sex Appeal (Human) HT/A - HT+6 20 1 includes: +5 from 'Appearance', +2 from 'Voice' Singing HT/E - HT+3 17 2 includes: +2 from 'Voice' Stealth DX/A - DX+3 18 12 Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+2 14 12 Streetwise IQ/A - IQ+0 12 2 Swimming HT/E - HT+0 14 1 Tactics IQ/H - IQ-1 11 2 Traps/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+0 12 2 Stats 185 Ads 302 Disads -65 Quirks -2 Skills 159 = Total 582 Hand Weapons 1 Edged Rapier LC:4|4|4|4|4 $0 Wgt:3 Broadsword swing Dam:1d+4 cut Reach:1,2 Parry:16 ST:10 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Fencing Weapons, SK:Broadsword, ST:DX-5, SK:Force Sword-4, SK:Rapier-4, SK:Saber-4, SK:Shortsword-2, SK:Two-Handed Sword-4 Broadsword thrust Dam:1d+1 imp Reach:1,2 Parry:10 ST:10 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Broadsword, ST:DX-5, SK:Force Sword-4, SK:Rapier-4, SK:Saber-4, SK:Shortsword-2, SK:Two-Handed Sword-4 Rapier swing Dam:1d+2 cut Reach:1,2 Parry:10F ST:10 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Rapier, ST:DX-5, SK:Broadsword-4, SK:Main-Gauche-3, SK:Saber-3, SK:Smallsword-3 Rapier thrust Dam:1d+1 imp Reach:1,2 Parry:10F ST:10 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Rapier, ST:DX-5, SK:Broadsword-4, SK:Main-Gauche-3, SK:Saber-3, SK:Smallsword-3 Hilt Punch Dam:1d+1 cr Reach:C Parry:0 ST: Skill:SK:Brawling-1, SK:Karate-1, ST:DX-1, SK:Hammer Fist (Brawling), SK:Hammer Fist (Karate) 1 Main-Gauche LC:4|4|4|4|4 $0 Wgt:1.25 Knife swing Dam:1d-1 cut Reach:C,1 Parry:10 ST:6 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Knife, ST:DX-4, SK:Force Sword-3, SK:Main-Gauche-3, SK:Shortsword-3 Notes:5 Knife thrust Dam:1d imp Reach:C Parry:10 ST:6 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Knife, ST:DX-4, SK:Force Sword-3, SK:Main-Gauche-3, SK:Shortsword-3 Main-gauche swing Dam:1d-1 cut Reach:C,1 Parry:9F ST:6 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Main-Gauche, ST:DX-5, SK:Jitte/Sai-4, SK:Knife-4, SK:Rapier-3, SK:Saber-3, SK:Smallsword-3 Notes:5 Main-gauche thrust Dam:1d imp Reach:C,1 Parry:9F ST:6 Skill:SK:Sword!, SK:Main-Gauche, ST:DX-5, SK:Jitte/Sai-4, SK:Knife-4, SK:Rapier-3, SK:Saber-3, SK:Smallsword-3 Hilt Punch Dam:1d cr Reach:C Parry:0 ST: Skill:SK:Brawling-1, SK:Karate-1, ST:DX-1, SK:Hammer Fist (Brawling), SK:Hammer Fist (Karate) Ranged Weapons 1 Regular Bow (ST 11) LC:4 Dam:1d imp Acc:2 Range:165 / 220 RoF:1 Shots:1(2) ST:10† Bulk:-7 Rcl: $100 Wgt:2 Notes:3 Armor & Possessions 20 Arrow $40 Wgt:2 Location: 1 Backpack, Small $60 Wgt:3 Location: 1 Cloak $0 Wgt:2 Location:left arm, left hand, torso 1 Lockpicks $50 Wgt:0 Location: 1 Personal Basics $5 Wgt:1 Location: 1 Volundr's Spark Covert Ops armor $0 Wgt:30 Location:all 1 Wineskin $10 Wgt:.25 Location: 1 Winter Clothes $180 Wgt:4 Location: Notes Cartwright doesn't talk about his past, and is particularly distrustful of people who seem too interested in it. Some people assume there was some tragedy in his past, and an occasional unguarded look supports that hypothesis but whatever it might be, he certainly isn't telling. Cartwright is something of a drifter, singing for his supper or gambling for a few coins when he needs to but more often finding a hot meal and a warm bed through flattery and seduction. He has not infrequently had to defend himself from belligerent individuals jealous of his charm, but attempts to do so in a non-lethal manner.